eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 48 - Daenerys IV
Daenerys IV ist das achtundvierzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen besucht das Haus der Unsterblichen, wo sie eine Reihe von Visionen erfährt. Sie erreicht schließlich das düstere Audienzzimmer der Unsterblichen, in dem sie weitere geheimnisvolle Visionen hat, aber schließlich versuchen sie, sie zu verzehren. Drogon rettet sie und sie rennt nach draußen, wo Pyat Pree sie angreift, aber Drogon und ihre Blutreiter kommen ihr zu Hilfe. Synopsis Daenerys erreicht das Haus der Unsterblichen Daenerys Targaryen lässt sich mit ihrem Palankin zum Haus der Unsterblichen bringen, von dem sie enttäuscht ist, da es nur eine einfache graue Ruine ist und kein prächtiges Gebäude. Das Gebäude steht allein dort und schlängelt sich flach und fensterlos in ein Wäldchen aus Bäumen mit dunkler Rinde, aus der der Abendschatten gewonnen wird. Xaro Xhoan Daxos nennt dieses Haus auch verächtlich Palast des Staubes und auch Drogon zischt beunruhigt. Jhogo behauptet, dies sei ein böser Ort, und sie sollten besser schnell wieder gehen. Ser Jorah Mormont zweifelt an der Macht der Unsterblichen, wenn sie in solch einem Haus leben. Xaro wiederholt, was er von den Hexenmeistern denkt: dass sie verbittert sind, Staub fressen und Schatten trinken würden und dass sie Daenerys nichts zu geben hätten. Auch Aggo warnt sie: es hieße, viele gingen in das Haus hinein, aber nur wenige kämen wieder hinaus. Er bittet sie, mit ihr gehen zu dürfen, um sie beschützen zu können, aber Daenerys besteht darauf, dass sie allein hinein gehen müsse. Auch Ser Jorah lässt sie zurück. Plötzlich tritt Pyat Pree unter den Bäumen hervor. Er betont, dass sie wirklich nur allein das Haus betreten dürfe, und dass wenn sie jetzt umkehre, sie keine Weisheit mehr erwarten dürfe. Ser Jorah erinnert Daenerys an Mirri Maz Duur und ihren Verrat, aber Daenerys sagt, sie sei nur eine gewöhnliche Maegi gewesen. Pyat Pree reicht ihr den Arm und geleitet sie zum Haus. Der Weg dorthin scheint gerade zu verlaufen, aber schon nach ein paar Metern biegt der Hexenmeister ab und sagt, der Vordereingang führe zwar in das Haus hinein, nicht aber wieder heraus. Er weist sie an, seinen Worten genau zu folgen: sobald sie das Haus betreten habe, solle sie stets die Tür zu ihrer Rechten wählen, und wenn sie auf Treppen stoße, solle sie sie immer hinauf und niemals hinab gehen. Er sagt, dass er vielleicht schwer werden würde, weil andere Türen offen stehen werden und ihr Visionen des Schreckens oder des Entzückens zeigen würden. Falls sie dann irgendwann in den Saal der Unsterblichen kommen würde, solle sie sich ihre Worte gut merken und sie in ihr Herz schreiben. Sie erreichen eine Seitentür, die von einem sehr kleinen Zwerg bewacht wird. Er hält ein Tablett mit einem Kristallglas, in dem sich eine zähe blaue Flüssigkeit befindet: Abendschatten. Daenerys fragt, ob sie davon blaue Lippen bekomme, aber Pyat Pree beruhigt sie, dass sie lediglich die Wahrheiten besser wahrnehmen werde. Das Getränk schmeckt zunächst seltsam faulig, entwickelt dann aber eine sehr angenehme Note im Körper und auf der Zunge. Nachdem Daenerys das Glas geleert und zurück auf das Tablett gestellt hat, darf sie eintreten. Daenerys betritt das Haus der Unsterblichen Der erste Vorraum ist genauso, wie ihn Pyat Pree beschrieben hat: ein Raum mit vier Türen, eine an jeder Wand. Sie wendet sich nach rechts und gelangt in einen identischen Raum, dann in noch einen. Der vierte Raum ist eher oval und mit Holzvertäfelungen, und es gibt sechs Gänge hinaus. Daenerys wählt den rechts von ihr und kommt in einen langen dunklen Gang mit hoher Decke. Auf der rechten Seite erleuchten eine Reihe Fackeln den Gang, auf der linken gibt es eine Menge Türen. Drogon fliegt etwas voraus und landet unbeholfen auf dem Boden. Sie hört seltsame und beunruhigende Geräusche aus den Wänden und von hinter den Türen. Manche der Türen auf der linken Seite sind offen, und Daenerys kann der Versuchung nicht immer widerstehen und schaut in manche hinein. In einem der Räume liegt eine wunderschöne nackte Frau, die von vier rattenartigen Männern gleichzeitig bestiegen wird. In einem anderen Raum sieht sie ein Festmahl mit vielen Leichen. Die Leichen liegen zwischen dem verwüsteten Mobiliar des Festsaals, teilweise mit abgeschlagenen Gliedmaßen oder Köpfen. Auf einem Thron sitzt ein toter Mann mit dem Kopf eines Wolfes. Er trägt eine Eisenkrone und eine Lammkeule als Szepter. Sein blickt folgt Daenerys stumm und flehend Spoiler zeigen Dies ist eine Vision der Roten Hochzeit‚ siehe: VI-Catelyn III.. Der nächste Raum kommt ihr bekannt vor: es ist ein Zimmer in dem Haus mit der Roten Tür aus Braavos, in dem sie gelebt hat. Der alte Ser Willem Darry erscheint und redet sie mit seiner freundlichen Stimme an, sie solle zu ihm kommen, da sie zuhause sei. Kurz ist sie versucht, seine Hand zu greifen, dann aber reißt sie sich zusammen und rennt weiter. Der Gang führt an vielen weiteren Türen vorbei, und Drogon setzt sich wieder auf ihren Rücken und drängt sie weiterzugehen. Schließlich kommt sie an eine große bronzene Doppeltür, deren Flügel aufschlagen, als sie sich nähert: dahinter befindet sich eine höhlenartige Steinhalle. An den Wänden hängen Schädel toter Drachen, und auf einem hohen Thron mit scharfen Spitzen sitzt ein alter Mann mit prächtigen Gewändern, dunklen Augen und langem, silbernen Haar. Er sagt zu einem Mann, der vor dem Thron kniet, dass "er doch König der Asche" werden soll Spoiler zeigen Daenerys sieht die Szene, in der ihr Vater Aerys II. Targaryen während der Plünderung von Königsmund Lord Rossart den Befehl gibt, Königsmund mit Hilfe des Seefeuers zu verbrennen, damit Robert Baratheon die Stadt nicht einnehmen kann‚ siehe: V-Jaime V.. Ein paar Türen weiter sieht sie einen weiteren Mann mit silbernem Haar. Zunächst denkt Daenerys an ihren Bruder Viserys Targaryen, doch dann fällt ihr auf, dass dieser Mann größer ist und dunklere Augen hat. Bei ihr ist eine Frau, die ein Baby in einem großen Holzbett stillt. Er sagt ihr gerade, dass das Baby Aegon Targaryen heißen müsse, daran gäbe es keinen Zweifel Somit handelt es sich um Daenerys' verstorbener Bruder Rhaegar Targaryen und dessen Frau Elia Martell.. Außerdem sei er der Prinz, der verheißen wurde. Rhaegar blickt auf und schaut zur Tür, wo Daenerys steht, dann sagt er, dass noch "einer" fehle, denn der Drache habe drei Köpfe Das Wappen von Haus Targaryen. Vielleicht meint er Viserys, das dritte Geschwisterkind.. Dann geht er ans Fenster und spielt ein trauriges Lied auf seiner Harfe. Daenerys geht weiter. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde endet der lange Gang an einer Steintreppe, die nach unten führt. Jede Tür hatte sich auf der linken Seite befunden. Als sie sich umschaut, merkt sie, dass alle Fackeln bis auf die letzten 20 erloschen sind. Nach und nach gehen auch die anderen Fackeln aus, und sie hört ein unheimliches Geräusch, dass aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zukriecht. Dann kommt ihr der Gedanke, dass die letzte Tür auf der linken Seite gleichzeitig die erste auf der rechten sein könnte und sie geht hinein. Hinter dieser Tür findet sie einen Raum mit vier Türen, dann noch einen, noch einen usw. Schließlich gelangt sie in eine Steinkammer mit einer runden Tür, geformt wie ein offener Mund. Pyat Pree steht draußen im Gras. Er fragt ungläubig, ob die Unsterblichen schon mit ihr fertig seien? Als sie sagt, sie sei schon stundenlang gelaufen, sagt Pree, dass sie falsch abgebogen sei und dass er sie nun führen werde. Sie zögert, weil zu ihrer rechten eine geschlossene Tür ist. Er versucht, sie unter Druck zu setzen, aber Daenerys lässt sich nicht beirren und öffnet die Tür zu ihrer Rechten. Pyat Prees Gesicht verfällt zu etwas Wurmartigen. Daenerys tritt durch die Tür und findet eine Treppe, die nach oben führt. Nach der letzten Stufe sieht sie eine große offen stehende Holztür auf der rechten Seite mit zwei Flügeln. Die Tür ist aus Wehrholz und Ebenholz, und sie hat eine schwarz-weiße, seltsame Maserung. Kurz hat sie Angst, doch sie macht sich Mut mit einem Gebet zum Krieger und an den Pferdegott der Dothraki. Hinter der Tür findet sie eine Reihe prachtvoll gekleideter Zauberer. Der Raum wird von unglaublich schönem Licht erleuchtet und es liegt eine liebreizende Musik in der Luft. Ein Anführer, der so aussieht wie ein König, begrüßt Daenerys und bietet ihr Speisen an. Eine Frau in Kleidern der Qartheen sagt, sie hätten schon sehr lange auf sie gewartet. Der erste Mann fährt fort, dass sie schon vor Tausend Jahren gewusst hätten, dass sie kommen werde und dass sie einen Kometen geschickt hätten, um sie zu führen. Ein anderer Krieger bietet ihr an, ihr ihr Wissen mitzuteilen und sie mit magischen Waffen auszurüsten, aber Drogon fliegt auf den Türrahmen und pickt in das Holz. Ein weiterer Mann fragt, ob sie ihr die geheime Sprache der Drachen beibringen sollen. Daenerys, die immer noch vor der Tür steht, kommen Zweifel. Sie entdeckt eine kleinere nuscheinbare Tür rechts neben der großen und versucht, sie zu öffnen. Obwohl sie nur schwer aufgeht, schafft sie es schließlich. Dahinter befindet sich eine weitere, alte und graue Tür. Sie lässt die Zauberer hinter sich und tritt in eine dunkle Kammer. In der Kammer befindet sich ein langer Steintisch, über dem ein menschliches Herz schwebt, aufgedunsen und schwarz vor Verwesung, aber trotzdem noch lebendig und pulsierend. Um den Tisch herum sitzen blaue Schemen, und Daenerys geht auf einen leeren Stuhl an der Stirnseite zu. Ein Stimme flüstert: "Mutter der Drachen", und andere wiederholen das Wort "Drachen". Daenerys nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen und stellt sich vor als Daenerys Sturmtochter aus dem Haus Targaryen, Königin der Sieben Königslande von Westeros. Daenerys bittet die Unsterblichen um ihre Hilfe, doch dann merkt sie, dass sowohl der alte Mann neben ihr als auch die alte Frau ihm gegenüber nicht mehr atmen und sich nicht bewegen. Dann hört sie ein leises Flüstern, das behauptet, dass sie trotzdem leben und wissen würden. Daenerys fragt nach den Visionen auf dem Gang, und die Stimmen antworten, dass es die Schatten der Morgen wären, die noch nicht gekommen seien. Sie fordern Daenerys auf, vom Becher des Eises und vom Becher des Feuers zu trinken, dann nennen sie Daenerys die "Mutter der drei Köpfe der Drachen". Sie sagen, Daenerys müsse drei Feuer entfachen: eins für das Leben und eins für den Tod und eins für die Liebe Das erste Feuer steht vielleicht für den Scheiterhaufen für Khal Drogo, die anderen beiden sind vielleicht noch nicht passiert.. Außerdem müsse sie drei Hengste reiten: zum Bett, zur Angst und zur Liebe Der erste Hengst ist vermutlich Drogo., und schließlich würde sie dreimal verraten werden: einmal wegen ihres Blutes, einmal wegen Gold und einmal wegen der Liebe Der erste Verrat könnte der von Mirri Maz Duur sein, die sie und Drogo verriet als Rache für die Zerstörung ihres Dorfes. Die anderen beiden haben vielleicht ebenfalls noch nicht stattgefunden, könnten aber auch auf Ser Jorah Mormont gemünzt sein, der Daenerys im Auftrag König Robert Baratheons ausspioniert hatte.. Dann erscheinen weitere Visionen: Viserys, dem geschmolzenes Gold über den Kopf geschüttet wird siehe: II-Daenerys I.; ein großer Lord mit kupferfarbener Haut und silbergoldenem Haar mit einem Banner, auf dem ein feuriger Hengst zu sehen ist und der vor einer brennenden Stadt steht Das könnte eine Vision des ungeborenen Sohnes von Daenerys (silbergoldenes Haar) und Drogo (kupferfarbene Haut) sein: Rhaego Targaryen mit einem eigenen Banner, wie er eines Tages eine Stadt eingenommen haben könnte.siehe: II-Daenerys I.; ein sterbender Prinz, dem seine Rubin besetzte Rüstung auf der Brust zerhauen wird und der in einem Fluss stirbt, während er den Namen einer Frau Das könnte der von Elia Martell oder Lyanna Stark sein. murmelt Durch Robert Baratheons Kriegshammer in der Schlacht am Trident.; ein blauäugiger König, der keinen Schatten wirft, mit einem roten, glühenden Schwert; ein Stoffdrache, der auf Stangen über einer jubelnden Menge schwankt; ein großes Steinmonster mit Flügeln, dass sich von einem rauchenden Turm in die Luft erhebt und Schattenfeuer schnaubtMelisandre spricht in Gegenwart von Stannis Baratheon häufig von einem Steindrache, den sie erwecken könne, wenn sie königliches Blut opfern würde; Daenerys Silberne, wie sie durch das Gras zu einem dunklen Bach unter einem Meer von Sternen trabt; ein Leichnam am Bug eines Schiffes mit leuchtenden Augen in einem toten Gesicht und grauen Lippen, die zu einem traurigen Lächeln verzogen sind; eine blaue Blume, die aus einem Spalt einer Mauer aus Eis wächst und die Luft mit süßem Duft füllt Das könnte eine Referenz auf Jon Schnee sein, der an der Mauer lebt. Die blaue Blume könnte eine Winterrose sein, und auch hier wäre ein Zusammenhang herzustellen, falls Lyanna Stark Jons Mutter ist.; knochenlose Schatten, die in einem Zelt tanzen Das Blutzauber-Ritual von Mirri Maz Duur‚ siehe: II-Daenerys IV.; ein kleines Mädchen, das barfuß auf ein Haus mit einer Roten Tür zuläuft; Mirri Maz Duur, wie sie in den Flammen schreit siehe: II-Daenerys VI. und wie ein Drache aus ihrer Stirn hervorbricht; eine blutige nackte Leiche, die hinter einem silbernen Pferd hergeschleift wirdDies könnte der Weinhändler sein, der Daenerys in Vaes Dothrak vergiften möchte; ein weißer Löwe, der durch übermannshohes Gras läuft; eine Reihe nackter Frauen, die am Fuß der Mutter aller Berge aus einem großen See steigen und mit zitternden grauen Köpfen vor ihr niederknien; Zehntausend Sklaven, die ihre blutbefleckten Hände nach ihr ausstrecken, während sie auf ihrer Silbernen an ihnen vorbeiprescht. Sie rufen "Mutter, Mutter!" Spoiler zeigen Das ist eine Vision ihrer Schlachten in der Sklavenbucht‚ siehe: VI-Daenerys I.. An diesem Punkt sind die Visionen plötzlich verschwunden und Entsetzen macht sich in Daenerys breit. Die Unsterblichen stehen um sie herum und strecken ihre Hände nach ihr aus, zerren und berühren sie. Daenerys kann sich nicht bewegen, denn alle Kraft ist aus ihr entwichen. Die Wesen versuchen, sie zu essen, überall fühlt sie Münder, die sie beißen. Dann wird die blaue Luft um sie herum plötzlich orange und Hitze umgibt sie. Drogon sitzt auf dem schwebenden Herz und verbrennt die Wesen um Daenerys herum mit seinem feurigen Atem. Ihre zerbrechlichen Körper zerfallen in den Flammen wie Papier und trockenes Holz. Daenerys steht auf und windet sich durch die Körper durch eine Tür hindurch nach draußen auf einen langen düsteren Gang. Sie rennt, bis sie zu einer Tür kommt, die wie ein Mund geformt ist. Sie tritt nach draußen und wird vom hellen Licht der Sonne geblendet. Pyat Pree ist dort und spricht etwas in einer ihr fremden Sprache, während Rauch aus dem Haus der Unsterblichen herausströmt. Pyat Pree flucht und zieht ein Messer, springt auf sie zu, doch Drogon fliegt ihm ins Gesicht und sie hört Jhogos Peitsche, dann sieht sie, wie Rakharo Pyat zu Boden wirft. Ser Jorah kniet neben ihr und legt ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Qarth spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 20